


Was wäre wenn

by Jona1412



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jona1412/pseuds/Jona1412





	Was wäre wenn

Spoiler zu das geheimnisvolle Dorf.   
Wenn wir an die cutszene zurückdenken  
wo Luke von Flora und dem Professor durch ein fallenden Trümmer getrennt wurde als die drei aus dem Turm fliehen mussten.   
Nachdem Luke die Treppen des Turms herunter rannte, dachte dabei das ihm nichts passieren könnte. Aber das sollte sich als geirrt herausstellen.   
Um ihn herum fielen Trümmer von der decke bröckelten immer mehr ab. Und der Turm wurde immer instabiler und gefährlicher doch trotzdem wurde Luke von den Trümmern nicht getroffen. Es lief gut für Luke, er freute sich schon den Professor wieder zu sehen und an seiner Seite zu sein. Trotz seinem Tempo war es aber noch ein langer und gefährlicher weg nach unten. Luke fragte sich gerade wie es dem Professor und Flora ergeht, als unter ihm der Boden zu brechen begann und schließlich nachgab und eine riesige Staubwolke die Umgebung auf wirbelte. Nach und nach lichtete sich die Staubwolke und gab eine brennsliche Situation frei, in der Luke am Abgrund hing. Er versuchte sich wieder hoch zu ziehen aber leider war er vom Treppe hoch laufen noch zu erschöpft um sich hoch zu ziehen. Seine Hände wurden immer feuchter nach Quall vollen Minuten Schafte er es sich etwas hoch zu ziehen. Gerade als er dachte er Schaft es rutschte er ab und fiel in die tiefe stieß sich den Kopf und wurde dadurch bewusstlos. Zu seinem glück landete er in einem unterirdischen Fluss der ihn aus der Stadt trieb.   
Währenddessen beim Professor   
Nachdem er Flora vor Don Paolo gerettet hatte und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte schaute er sich nach Luke um und wurde immer besorgter, weil er ihn nicht finden konnte. Als er zurück zu dem Turm rannte um drinnen nach ihm zu suchen. Musste er mitansehen wie der Turm in sich zusammen brach. Und da wurde es offiziell.   
Luke Triton sein Lehrling und der Sohn den er nie hatte war tot.   
15 Jahre später   
Es ist ein sonniger Tag den Felix ausgiebig genoss. Indem er auf den Hügel hinter dem Dorf unterm Apfelbaum lag und liest genüsslich ein Buch über Archäologie. Er wusste auch nicht warum aber er mochte Archäologie. Er las gerade das Kapitel über die Aslanti als nach ihm gerufen wurde. Er erkannte die Stimme als die seiner Mutter also legte er das Lesezeichen ins Buch, schlug das Buch zu stand auf und machte sich auf den weg zu seiner Mutter. Da angekommen fragte er sie was sie denn möchte. Darauf meinte sie zu ihm das sie ihn bitten wollte zum Markt zu gehen um die Sachen die auf dieser Liste stehen dabei hielt sie ein beschrifteten Zettel hoch. Felix ging auf seine Mutter zu gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm ihr den Zettel ab sagte das er das sehr gerne tut und machte sich auf den weg zum Stall wo sein Pferd und gleichzeitig bester Freund Storm war und darauf wartete das er gesattelt wird.   
Als Felix den Stall Betrat sagte er Hallo Storm wie wärst wollen wir reiten. Als Antwort bekam er ein wiehern. Er streichelte Storm erst und sattelte ihn dann nachdem er damit fertig war führte er Storm aus dem Stall. Draußen angekommen schwang er sich aufs Pferd und ritt los. Unterwegs dachte er daran zurück wie er seine Eltern das erste mal sah.  
Es war kalt und ihm tat alles weh aber das lag daran das er am Kopf, an den Armen und beinen sowie am gesamten Körper verletzt war. Bis heute weis er nicht wie er die Wunden bekommen hatte. Wenn er seine Eltern fragte meinten sie das sie es nicht wissen und das sie ihn eines Tages am Flussufer fanden und deswegen dachten das er beim klettern an der alten Eiche abrutschte und in den Fluss viel.   
Zurück in der Gegenwart. Kam Felix am Dorf an. Er drosselte das Tempo und lief in Schritt Geschwindigkeit durchs Dorf zum Marktplatz. Da angekommen fiel ihm direkt dieser Typ mit dem Zylinder auf Felix wusste nicht warum aber irgendwas sagte ihm das er den Typ kennt. Felix starrte ihn noch eine Weile an bis Storm ihn dann wieder auf den Markt aufmerksam machte. Und da erinnerte er sich warum er hier war also stieg er ab band Storm an einem Baum am Rande des Marktplatz fest. Und lief über den markt zum Gemüsestand Felix hatte Glück den als er am stand ankam waren gerade keine anderen da. Also ging er hin und sagte das er 2,5 Kilo Kartoffeln möchte und außerdem noch 10 Karotten, 5 Kohlrabi 2 Zuckerrüben, 2 gurken und einmal Lauch möchte. Sie Verstand und packte alles was er wollte in eine Gemüse Tasche nachdem sie fertig war reichte sie ihm alles rüber und er bezahlte dann wünschte ihr noch einen guten Tag und ging. Um es nicht so schwer zu haben brachte er das Gemüse zu Storm als er sich seinem Pferd näherte sah er das der Zylinder Typ sich mit einer Dame in gelb unterhielt und das direkt neben Storm. Während die beiden sich unterhielten streichelte die Dame sein Pferd hörte aber auf als sie mitbekam das Felix sich näherte. Als Felix sein Pferd erreichte sagte die Dame in gelb hey du sag mal weist du etwas über das Geister Pferd als er hörte das die beiden nach dem berüchtigten Geisterpferd suchten war ihm zu lachen zumute. Emmy, sprach plötzlich der Typ mit dem Zylinder du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so mit fragen belästigen, zuerst fragt man ob man ihm fragen überhaupt stellen darf. Aber wollte diese Emmy protestieren da meinte er Typ das er ihr mal gern mal zeigt wie es richtig geht. Da sprach er Felix an Guten tag junger man mein Name ist Herschel Layton ist es in Ordnung das ich dir fragen zum gerade erwähnten Geisterpferd stelle. Da meinte Felix es wäre in Ordnung wenn ich Zeit hätte aber leider hab ich nicht wirklich zeit also entschuldige ich mich dabei verstaubte er das Gemüse in einer der Satteltaschen und verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Und ging zurück zum Markt um noch den Rest der Liste einzukaufen.   
Bei Layton und Emmy   
Ich weis nicht wieso aber ich weis das er mehr weis als zugibt sagte Emmy zum Professor. Der Professor meinte darauf das er das gleiche Gefühl hat aber auch das sie ihn jetzt erstmal in ruh lassen sollten. So machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Pension um die Besitzerin zu fragen ob sie etwas über den jungen von gerade eben weiß. Bei der Pension angekommen betraten das Gebäude und wurden zugleich von der Besitzerin begrüßt. Da ging der Professor zur Pension Leiterin und fragte sie ob sie etwas über einen sandbraun haarigen jungen mit braunen Augen weiß. Die Pension Leiterin bejahte diese Frage und erzählte nebenbei noch das er der Sohn von Margarete und Jürgen ist und das er auf dem Hof am Ende des Pfades am Ende des Dorfes wohnt mehr konnte sie den beiden aber nicht erzählen weil sie sonst nichts über ihn weiß außer das er ab und zu auf dem Markt anzutreffen ist.  
Der Professor bedankte sich für die Informationen und machte sich auf den weg zum Pfad den die Pension Leiterin meinte auf den weg dahin kamen sie am Marktplatz vorbei und sahen das dieser junge gerade dabei war den restlichen Einkauf in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen. Nachdem er das getan hatte schwang er sich aufs Pferd und verließ das Dorf im Schritt Tempo. Als er den Rand des Dorfes erreichte beschleunigte er das Tempo um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen.   
Inzwischen bei Magarete und Jürgen  
Da war schon wieder ein Thema angesprochen worden was normalerweise in einem Streit endet. Wie immer ging es darum das Jürgen der Meinung ist das man dem Felix sagen sollte das er adoptiert ist und die Geschichte mit der Eiche gelogen wahr. Aber wie immer wollte seine Gattin davon nichts hören weil sie es dem jungen nicht sagen sichte und nicht sagen wollte. Die Diskussion ging so lange bis man das aufschließen der Haustüre hörte. Kurz danach betrat Felix den Raum mit den vollen Einkaufstaschen sofort wollte sein Vater ihm den Einkauf abnehmen jedoch wich Felix ihm aus und brachte den Einkauf in die Küche. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam sagte er das so Typ namens Herschel Layton im Dorf wegen dem Geisterpferd Nachforschungen anstellt und das er in Begleitung einer Frau namens Emmy ist. Als seine Mutter das hörte wurde sie ganz unruhig und nervös gerade als Felix nachfragen wollte klopfte es an der Haustür. Darauf hin stand Jürgen auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie fragte wer die Besucher sind und was sie wollen. Da sprach der Professor Guten Tag mein Herr mein Name ist Herschel Layton und das ist meine Assistentin Emmy Altava wir wollte fragen ob sie der Vater eines jungen mit Sand braunen haaren und braunen Augen sind. Jürgen beäugte die beiden misstrauisch sagte aber ja der junge den sie beschrieben haben ist mein Sohn der übrigens Felix heißt aber mal etwas anderes was möchten sie von ihm. Emmy wollte sagen das sie ihn wegen dem Geisterpferd befragen wollten aber bevor sie sprechen konnte meinte der Professor das er sich gerne mit dem jungen gerne unterhalten wollte. Erst wollte er es verbieten aber dann viel ihm ein das Layton seiner Frau eventuell ins Gewissen reden könnte damit sie Felix endlich die Wahrheit sagt.   
Zurück im hier und jetzt meinte Jürgen dann gerne kommen sie doch herein ich hoffe mein Sohn war nett bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Layton meinte darauf naja nett kam er mir nicht rüber aber das lag daran das er beschäftigt war mit einkaufen. Tja ergeht zwar nicht oft ins Dorf nur wenn er für meine Gattin Besorgungen machen soll und das muss er nur dann wenn ich zu beschäftigt bin um einkaufen zufahren entgegnete Jürgen.   
Das ist verständlich sagte Layton freundlich. Als die drei im Wohnzimmer ankamen stellte er Layton und Emmy seiner Frau vor. Die war Geschockt wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen deswegen fragte sie die beiden ob sie eine Tasse Tee trinken möchten und was für eine Tee Sorte die beiden mögen. Darauf sagte Layton einen Tee Lehne ich nie ab und Emmy hat bestimm auch Durst nicht war Emmy die angesprochene bejahte die frage. Da ging Margarete in die Küche um den Tee für die beiden zumachen. Felix schaute sich die Szene nur stumm an bis er sich umdrehen wollte um wieder unter dem Baum auf dem Hügel weiter zu lesen. Aber kurz bevor das Wohnzimmer durch die Terrassen Tür verlassen konnte rief sein Vater nach ihm darauf ging Felix genervt zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fragte was ist den Vater. Da meinte sein Vater komm mal her mein Sohn den die beiden Herrschaften wollten sich mit dir unterhalten und außerdem kannst du heute Abend im Bett noch weiterlesen also ihr unterhaltet euch und ich kümmere mich den Hof also und denk dran bleib nett und freundlich zu unseren Gästen.  
So verlies Jürgen den Raum allerdings herrschte eine Stille die für alle anwesenden unangenehm war. Da brach Layton die Stille indem er Felix ansprach sag mal Felix dein Vater sagte gerade das du liest, darf ich fragen was du gerne ließt oder gerade am lesen bist darauf antworte Felix desinteressiert also zu meinen Lieblingsbücher gehören astronomische Entdeckung au dem all, die ganze Reihe der archäologischen Funde von Englischen Archäologen und ne bei lese ich noch Geschichten von Sherlock Holmes und Abenteuer Geschichten.   
Da meinte Emmy da erkennst du dann bestimmt auch den Gentleman der dir gegenüber sitzt da meinte Felix natürlich hab ich den berühmten Archäologen Professor Herschel Layton ich komm ja nicht vom Mond aber sagen sie Professor wo ist den dieser Kerl der sie seit er sie kennen gelernt hat nicht mehr von der Seite weichen wollte. Denn den fand irgendwie süß. Plötzlich schaute Layton traurig Felix wollte gerade etwas sagen was seine Vergangenheit auf die Sprünge helfen sollte aber leider unterbrach Emmy ihn und schrie ihn an WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN IN DER ANWESENHEIT DES PROFESSOR ÜBER LUKE ZU SPRECHEN sie hätte ihn weiter angeschrieben aber der Professor hob seine Hand um Emmy zum schweigen zu bringen. Dazu sagte der Professor das sie Felix reden lassen soll weil erfahren wollte was er noch sagen wollte und mit Blick zu Emmy das sie ihm Vertrauen soll was Emmy auch tat. Also fing Felix an zu reden ich sollte jetzt lieber mal nach meiner Mutter sehen sie brauch ja sonst nicht so lange wenn sie Tee kocht und so ging Felix in die Küche um nach seiner Mutter zu sehen als er in die kam war er geschockt von dem Bild das er sehen musste, seine Mutter weinend am Küchentisch und sah sich etwas an was er allerdings nicht erkennen konnte. Als seine Mutter ihn bemerkte legte sie das etwas auf den Tisch und meinte bemitleidet und weist du es jetzt junge. Felix Verstand auf einmal die Welt nicht mehr, erst verhält sich sein Vater komisch dann will ein berühmter Archäologe mit ihm reden danach wurde er von dessen Assistentin angeschrieben und jetzt sitzt seine Mutter hier und weint wegen irgendwas und meint das er jetzt irgendwas weiß.   
Da fragte Felix seine Mutter was er wissen soll darauf sah sie ihn lange an und überlegte was sie ihm jetzt sagen soll aber desto länger sie ihn ansah wird ihr klar das sie ihm seine Vergangenheit nicht mehr länger vor enthalten kann also tat was sie tun musste. Und deswegen sagte sie zu Felix hör mal mein junge es gibt etwas was ich sagen muss ich hätte es dir schon eher sagen müssen aber weist du ich konnte es einfach nicht über Herz bringen aber jetzt sag ich es dir endlich, es ist du bist adoptiert Felix. In diesem Moment brach eine Welt in ihm zusammen und er wollte nur noch eins allein sein also rannte er den Hügel hinauf und lies sich am alten Apfelbaum nieder und konnte es einfach nicht fassen all die Zeit wurde er belogen. Er wusste das sie ihm etwas verheimlichen aber damit rechnete er nicht da stellt er sich die frage ob Felix überhaupt sein Name ist und ohne es zu merken das er mit sich selbst sprach aber zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht ungehört.   
Nachdem Felix an ihnen vorbei rannte stand Layton auf und ging dem jungen hinterher um sicher zustellen das der junge klar kommt. Also folgte er dem jungen zum Apfelbaum um mit ihm zu reden denn irgendwas sagt ihm das er an Felix Seite sein muss. Nachdem er den Baum erreichte hörte er wie Felix mit sich selbst sprach lächelnd näherte er sich dem jungen und sagte anscheinend hast du gerade ein stressigen Moment und verstehst und verstehst gerade die Welt nicht mehr aber naja das passiert irgendwann jedem aber das wichtigste in diesen Momenten ist das man einen klaren Kopf behält und alles mit Haltung nimmt wie ein wahrer Gentleman. Und jetzt erzähl mir mal was du im Wohnzimmer noch sagen wolltest.   
Erst war Felix nicht vom Professor beeindruckt aber dann sagte er es ihm, es ist nur so das mir einfach mal aufgefallen ist das ich ihrem Lehrling ähnlich sehe als ich in seinem Alter war aber naja das hat wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten ich mein ihr Lehrling ist bestimmt einfach gerade bei seiner Familie oder studiert gerade an einer Universität Stimmst Professor. Er rechnete schon damit das der Professor los lacht aber dann passierte etwas was er nie erwartet hätte. Darauf meinte Layton fassungslos nein wenn etwas nicht bedeutungslos ist dann die Tatsache dass du Luke ähnlich sieht.   
Da hat der Professor recht Felix oder sollte ich eher Luke sagen mischte sich Emmy mit einem lächeln ein. Da wurde sie sowohl vom Professor als auch von Felix mit überraschten Blick angeschaut weswegen sie sich erklärte ihr ist nämlich die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Jungs auch aufgefallen also forschte sie nach, begonnen hatte sie damit das sie sich erkundigte woher der Fluss geflossen kam an dem Felix gefunden worden war. Und sie wollte es erst nicht glauben aber der Fluss kam tatsächlich unterirdisch aus Saint-Mystère geflossen. Das hat mich angespornt weiter zu forschen und so fand ich heraus das eine Person gab die ihn sah wie er Fluss abwärts getrieben wurde und dieser jemand war Don Paolo. Erst konnte Luke nichts mit dem Namen Luke oder dem Dorf Saint-Mystère anfangen aber als dann der Name viel konnte er nicht anders als leicht zu knurren. Da lächelte Emmy und erklärte weiter, dann hab ich mir Sicherheit geholt indem ich mir DNA aus dem Haus besorgt und es mit deiner aus deiner Krankenakte verglichen und was soll ich sagen ich hatte eine Übereinstimmung. Da war er überrascht und fragte wie sie an seine DNA gekommen war, da sagte Emmy ich hab mir ein Haar von deiner bürste geliehen. Die drei blieben noch eine Weile beim Apfelbaum und erzählten sich gegenseitig was sie in den letzten 15 Jahren gemacht haben es wurden auch alte Erinnerungen aufgewärmt. Sie Lachten wieder zusammen obwohl Felix sich immer noch nicht vollständig an sein altes leben erinnern kann. Da fiel Emmy etwas ein was sie Luke unbedingt fragen musste, sag mal Luke, weißt du über das Geisterpferd irgendwas. Erst wollte Felix sie korrigieren was sein Name angeht aber dann ließ er es, weil es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel und er diesen Namen lieber hatte. Da sagte Luke das das Geisterpferd nur eine Schimmel Stute war die mit in dunkel leuchtende Chemikalien gefärbt wurde. Aber er erzählte den beiden auch das die Stute sehr scheu ist und sehr schreckhaft ist und das er sich seit einer Weile um das "Geisterpferd" kümmerte.   
Und ehe die drei sich versahen war es dunkel geworden weswegen die drei zurück zum gingen. Da angekommen verabschiedeten sich der Professor und Emmy von Luke und seinen Adoptiveltern und obwohl Luke das nicht so toll fand akzeptierte er es. Unterwegs zum Auto fragte Emmy den Professor warum er Luke hierlässt darauf antwortete der Professor das er es langsam angehen lassen möchte, besonders weil er sich noch nicht an sein altes Leben erinnern kann. Luke bekam ihre Unterhaltung mit und dachte den ganzen Abend über seine Worte nach. Selbst als er im Bett lag lies ihn die Worte des Professors nicht los aber irgendwann Schafte er es einzuschlafen.   
(Traum)   
Felix fand sich in einem einstürzenden Turm wieder und gerade als Felix sich fragte warum er davon träumte sah er es. Vor seinen Augen spielte sich eine Szene ab die ihm einerseits bekannt vorkam andererseits auch nicht.   
Er sah wie der Professor mit seinem Lehrling und einem Mädchen die Treppen des Turms runter rannten bis ein Trümmer von oben kam und den Professor und das Mädchen von dem Lehrling trennte. Er sah das der Lehrling allein weiter rannte Felix beobachtete wie Trümmer den jungen nur knapp verfehlten nebenbei merkte Felix das der junge zwischendurch abwesend war und beim zweiten abwesenden Moment brach der Boden unter dem jungen zusammen erst dachte Felix das der junge sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte aber nachdem sich die Staubwolke lichtete sah er das der junge am Abgrund hing und verzweifelt versuchte sich hoch zu ziehen. Und genau in dem Moment als der junge sich etwas hochziehen konnte passierte es, der junge verlor den halt und fiel und sich den Kopf an einem fallenden Trümmer stieß und bewusstlos wurde. Da sah er etwas was ihm sein Gedächtnis wieder brachte. Und zwar der Moment wo der junge in den unterirdischen Fluss fiel der am Dorf seiner Adoptiveltern vorbei floss da merke er es das der junge den er gerade sah er selbst war bevor er sein Gedächtnis verlor.   
(Traum Ende)   
Diese Erkanntnis weckte Felix auf. Das brachte Felix zum nachdenken weil es bedeutet das er irgendwo Eltern gibt die denken das sie ihren Sohn verloren haben und er jetzt entscheiden muss bei welcher Familie er sein möchte. Entweder bei seinen leiblichen Eltern oder seinen Adoptiveltern denn egal für wen er sich entscheidet er bricht jemanden das herz und das wollte er eigentlich nicht. Den Rest der Nacht überlegte er was er jetzt tut. 

Am nächsten Morgen   
Das erste was er heute machen muss ist das er mit seinen Adoptiveltern reden muss um ihnen was er gestern Nacht beschlossen hatte. Die Entscheidung ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen aber auch wenn er seine Adoptiveltern liebt möchte er seine leiblichen Eltern endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können.   
Als Felix in die Küche kam sagte er Guten Morgen Mum und Dad habt ihr gut geschlafen also bei mir war es etwas unruhig gewesen weil gestern ein Ereignis reicher tag war und, mit einem Seufzer sprach er seine Entscheidung aus. Ich möchte zu meinen leiblichen Eltern nach London und sie endlich nach 15 Jahren wieder in die arme nehmen aber weil ich weis das ihr mich wie eurer eigen Blut liebt wollte ich euch fragen ob ihr es versteht und ich euch mit guten Gewissen zu verlassen. Ich würde es verstehen wenn ihr das nicht akzeptieren wollt und gegen die Entscheidung seit aber jetzt wo ich mich wieder an alles erinnern kann, an meine Eltern, an meine Vergangenheit, und an Freunde und Bekannte. Nachdem Felix seinen Adoptiveltern sein herz ausgeschüttet hatte schwieg er. Erst sahen seine Adoptiveltern sich gegenseitig an dann nickten sie sich zu. Da sagte Jürgen also weißt du Sohn wir lieben dich deswegen haben wir dir ja auch sehr spät erzählt das du adoptiert bist aber wenn du wieder zu deinen leiblichen Eltern möchtest verstehen wir das Stimmst Magarete. Magarete war die ganze Zeit still gewesen aber als sie ihren Namen hörte schreckte sie auf und schaute sich um nur um zu realisieren das sie sich jetzt verabschieden muss. Also tat sie das vernünftigste was sie tun kann und so umarmte sie ihn noch einmal ganz fest und sagte ihm dann das er Glück werden soll und das er immer in ihren Herzen ein Platz hat. Dann nach einer traurigen und emotionalen Abschied. Verließ er mit seinem gepackten Sachen den Ort den er die letzten 15 Jahre sein zu Hause nannte und ging zum Dorf Bahnhof um nach hause zu seinen leiblichen Eltern zu fahren auf dem weg dahin traf er auf den Professor und Emmy die beiden waren überrascht ihn mit Koffern in den Händen Richtung Bahnhof lief. Luke erklärte den beiden das in der gestrigen Nacht einen Traum von den Ereignissen von dem tag hatte an dem er seine Erinnerung verlor und das dieser Moment meinem Gedächtnis den Schubs gab den er brauchte um sich an mich selbst zu erinnern. Luke sagte den beiden auch das er mit der Einverständnis seiner Adoptiveltern zu seinen leiblichen Eltern zurückkehrt um wieder bei ihnen zu sein. Der Professor und Emmy hörten aufmerksam zu und beschlossen dann ihn nach London mitzunehmen und ihn bei seinen Eltern zu bringen. Als sie ihm von ihrer Idee erzählten wusste Luke erstmal nicht was er sagen sollte und deswegen umarmte er die beiden ganz Doll und dankte den beiden dafür das sie das für ihn tun.   
Zurück in London   
Es war für Clark und Brenda ein Schock als sie erfuhren das ihr einziger Sohn in so jungen Alter sterben musste. Aber sauer waren sie auf Herschel nicht denn sie wussten das Luke,s tot ihn sehr mitnahm besonders weil Herschel der Pate von Luke ist. Und um etwas mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden ließen sie trotz des fehlendes Körpers ein grab errichten das sie jeden Tag besuchten. Vor drei tagen rief Herschel an und meinte er hätte eine wunderbare Überraschung für euch. Sie rechneten mit allem aber nicht mit dem was es tatsächlich war. Gerade als Brenda in die Küche gehen wollte klingelte es an der Haustür weswegen Brenda aufgeregt zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Aber wen sie da in die Augen sah brachte sie zum weinen und sie umarmte ihren Luke und wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen und während sie ihn umarmte rief sie Clark. Bei ihm war es die gleiche Reaktion und als sich die drei sich beruhigt hatten gingen sie ins Haus mit Tee und Kuchen auf dem Tisch erzählte er seinen Eltern was er in letzten 15 Jahre gemacht hat und warum er nicht zurück kam aber als sie hörten das er Amnesie hatte konnten sie es nicht fassen. Kamen aber darüber hinweg weil sie endlich ihren Sohn wieder in die arme schließen konnten.   
Und so nahm ein tragisches Unglück ein schönes und ein glückliches Ende.   
Kommentare sind immer herzlich willkommen!


End file.
